Being a girl is hard
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Based on when Ed and Ling are trapped in Gluttony's tummy. Ling and Envy find out a little seceret. SPOILERS. So Don't watch if you haven't gotten past, lets say episode 20 because I can't remember the episode they get trapped in! Present for my lil' sis!
1. GIRL?

**This story takes place when Ling and Ed were trapped in Gluttony's stomach. This story also contains the word, 'tits' so be careful.

* * *

**

Narrator's POV

Ed was trying to find someone in the black room. All he saw was the red stuff he was standing in, and various items such as, lieutenant Hawkeye's car, even Al's hand.

Edo fell into the black stuff, and when he got up, he saw that his ace bandages must have fallen off. To tell you the truth, Edward was really a girl.

No one knew, and she was good at hiding it. Actually only Al, Winry, and people from Rezembool knew. Her large breasts were only covered by her blue shirt.

She was glad that no one was there to see it. Then all of the sudden Ling walked over and saw. "Who are you?" He asked.

Ed had to think of something fast. So she tried her high voice. "M-my name is…ugh I cant do it" Ling looked confused. Then Ed turned around.

"Are you related to Edward?" Ling asked. Ed blushed. "I _am _Edward! Your such an idiot!" Ling just started laughing."

"Take off the balloons Edward. The jokes over." Ling touched one of Edward's breasts and blushed as he realized they were real.

"Y-you're a girl?" Ling asked. Ed nodded. "How! You have been a boy since I met you? What happened!" Ling screamed in a high pitched voice.

"I was born a girl, Ling." Ed stated. "But I don't understand. Why aren't you scared? You should be screaming at the top of your lungs. You should be pointing at me saying that I am a freak."

Ling laughed. "Ed being a girl is not abnormal. That was a kind of sexist comment you put there. Well it _would _be if you were a boy. I feel kinda stupid that I didn't notice earlier though. And I gotta say, your hott."

Ed blushed. She had a crush on ling for quite some time, but she knew Ling was just saying this because he was Ling. Ed felt kinda sad that Ling didn't love her back.

But he knew that Ling wouldn't love herback from the start. She looked depressed. Ling smiled wanting to make Ed feel better.

"Hey if saying you were hott offended you, I am very sorry." Ed smiled a little. At least Ling had _some _manners.

Ed and Ling walked around for a while to find an exit. They did everything in their power, and still nothing. Then they ran into an unexpected person, Envy himself.

"Envy? What the hell are you doing here!" Ed screamed her voice going high.

"Pipsqueak is that you! You got tits!" Envy screamed. Ed blushed furiously. "I am a _girl _Envy its not contagious." He inner smiled, knowing that this is basically what Ling told him."

"Tell me how this happened. I want to know everything." Envy said seriously. "Me too." Ling said the same way.

"Well it all started when I was a little kid."

* * *

**I wanted a genderbent fic and I got it! Yaaay! This is kinda like a little present for my little sister. She likes Ling and Ed as a girl. This is my first Generbent fic! =D R&R**


	2. The Story

Little Ella Elric was born on February 2nd. Trisha and Hohenheim Elric were not the happy couple they were told to be.

Trisha was always upset, and fighting with Hohenheim. After their daughter was born they were even more upset. Trisha and Hohenheim thought their _son c_ould patch up their relationship.

Well no it didn't because they had a baby girl. Trisha was always upset because she had a tomboy daughter. Ella would run around and get dirty.

Trisha taught Ella how to sew, cook, clean, but she never used it. She always went out to play with her rascal brother and get in the mud.

When Hohenheim left he said it was because their daughter was a disgrace. When Ella found out she was the source of her mother's sadness, she thought that she should really become a boy.

When her mother died, she started dressing in boy clothing. She cut her hair really short and told everyone that her new name was Edward Elric.

Al didn't know why his sister would do such a thing. He thought his mother was the sweetest person in the world, and it couldn't have been their father.

When Roy came over that night, he saw Ella. He thought that she was a boy. When Ella joined the military, she told the state she was a boy, Edward Nicholas Elric.

She realized that one day someone would find out the real her. Ella Nicky Elric. But she wouldn't worry about that for now. She would when the day came.

* * *

Ella blushed as she stood in front of Envy and Ling. Then they both held out their hands, and said in unison, "We cant let a young lady walk alone." Then they both blushed.

Ella blush increased ten fold. "Guys I am still the same you know. I can walk on my own. I have done harder without you so just let me walk!" She walked on ahead, trying to look serious, desperately failing.

Ling and Envy just looked at her back lovingly. Ella fell in the water and the boys rushed to her sides. She punched them both and kept on walking.

* * *

When they got out of Gluttony's stomach with Envy's philosipher stone, they went to Alphonse who was with Hawkeye and Mustang. Mustang looked at Ella and quirked an eyebrow.

"A disguise Full Metal?" Mustang said. Ella blushed. "Its not a disguise you bastard, this is really me." Ling and Envy nodded. "Why are you here Envy?" Hawkeye asked.

"I am here with Ella." He said quickly. Al looked as shocked as armor could be. "You told them your secret!" Al exclaimed.

"Well my ace bandages fell off and I couldn't find them. And I wouldn't let anyone believe I stuck some balloons up my shirt out of pure curiosity!" Ella exclaimed as well.

Mustang and Hawkeye looked confused. When Ella and Al explained everything to them, they looked more understanding. Ella got a hug from Hawkeye, and Mustang flirted with her. Al gave him the dagger glare, and everything was as normal as could be in their situation.

Then Ella froze. The military couldn't find out. How would she get them all to shut up while she was at work?

* * *

**I like this story. I love reviews btw. And I kinda live by the concept of you don't read mine I don't read yours. So..R&R**


	3. Out

Ella walked into work the next day. She rebound her chest, and wore her new dark blue shirt, and black leather pants. She was also wearing worn dark blue shoes. She looked serious.

But since when was she _not s_erious. She didn't have a love life, except for the small crush on Ling. She never really cared about her hitting puberty, or how pretty she looked, or how big her boobs were.

She thought she looked just fine. But after work, when Mustang, Hawkeye, and Ling, had kidnapped her, she freaked.

When Mustang, and Hawkeye, had Ella dressed in some descent clothing, Mustang took her out. She was not one of his stuck up dates. And was not supposed to be.

She was pretending to be Hawkeye's little sister. She was to be showed a good time. Her name when she was acting as Hawkeye's sister was, Elisha. Elisha was something that Ella would agree to.

Mustang thought it was because they both had E's at the beginning, but he was beginning to think he was wrong.

Ella was wearing a long dark blue dress. It had two long sleeves, but they weren't connected to the dress. She was also wearing silver dancing shoes.

Mustang was wearing a tux, it was the normal, black and white thing, but had a red bow on it. Hawkeye was wearing, a long silver dress, with black stilettos.

Ella's hair was in a nice bun, but the rest of her hair was dangling from the bun. Hawkeye had her long blonde hair down to her hips, and Mustang kept his hair the way he usually did. Not much you can do with his hair.

Ella walked down to Mustang and Hawkeye. She saw someone was with them. When she saw who it was she blushed.

Ling Yao was standing there in a tux. His long black hair in a spiky ponytail. It looked so great with the nice tux that was blue. It matched Ella's dress.

Ling and Ella's arms connected and Ella blushed even more. Ling was happy that he could take her out, and flirt a little.

They had a great night out. Dancing and talking. They had a bunch of pizza. It was the best night in Ella's life.

* * *

**I am getting a lil bored with the story. Might take it off. But not now because I am thinking of something. But if anyone has any ideas let me know! R&R**


	4. Work

When she went back to work she thought everything was going to return back to normal. Well it didn't. Havoc of course didn't know.

Only Roy, Riza, and Ling knew. Oh and don't forget Al. Well Ella walked in and sat down, as everyone except the people that didn't know, stared at her.

She had binded her chest extra tight, and was proud of it. When she sat down though, it became a little loose.

And the fact that she was on her monthly and didn't know it didn't help either. When she stood up Havoc got curious to the blood on her leather pants.

"Hey Ed did something happen to your pants?" Havoc asked. Ed blushes and walked to the bathroom. She remembered she didn't have any tampons with her.

She was so embarrassed. She sat in the boys bathroom for a long time. Or at least until Roy came in. He called her out and they talked.

"Ella is something the matter?" Roy asked. "Stop calling me that. I don't want anyone at work to find out." Ella snapped.

"What's the matter Ella?" Roy tried asking again. Ella blushed. "I-I'm on my… monthly and my bindings are coming loose." Ella said quickly embarrassed.

"I will go get something from Hawkeye for the monthly and you just bind your chest in the stall you were just in." Roy said.

Ella did just that. Little did they know, someone else was in the room with them.

* * *

**Who can guess who the person is? Oh sorry its short by the way. Hard story.**


	5. Writers note

** ATTENTION:**

**I am not able to write anything right now. My grandmother just died, and I am in mourning. Please understand my situation, and why I can not write for a while. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	6. Abandoned house

Roy walked out to get tampons from Hawkeye. Ella sat in the stall patiently, but little did she know someone was in the room.

There was a loud knock on the stall Ella was in. She jumped and her eyes widened. She walked out of the stall covering her bloody leather pants.

Ling was standing there with a smile on his face. Ella blushed.

"You scared the shit out of me, you pervert!" Ella exclaimed. Ling held up a mini skirt.

"Got something for you to wear!" Ling smiled wide and shut is eyes. Ella glared at the mini skirt.

"No, Ling. I will never wear an abomination like that thing you hold in your hand."

"You know you want to!~" Ling exclaimed in a very gay voice.

"NO!" Ella shouted as Roy walked in with tampons and some military pants.

"Ella got you some pants and tampons." Roy said with a smile.

"Better than the mini skirt." Ella grumbled and walked into the stall slamming it shut.

"MINI SKIRT! LING YOU SHOULD HAVE _TOLD _ME!" Roy screamed. Ling just shrugged.

Ella walked me out and smiled.

"Alright, so now I have to go. Armstrong said to go to Briggs. He said something about a General Armstrong being there." Ella started to walk out, but Ling grabbed her arm.

"What is it, Ling?" Ella said with a flat annoyed voice.

"Find me as soon as you get back. If not, I will come find you." Ling said in a very stalkerish voice. Ella walked out a little freaked out.

* * *

As soon as Ella got back from Briggs she was bored. It had been a month. She didn't want to go back in fear that Ling might actually stalk her, but she seemed to forget about it.

"What would Al want me to do?" Ella asked herself. She wished that Al was there, but he had gone missing looking for Winry and the others.

Ella walked around looking for her next move when she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your goi…ng?" Ella said as she looked up to see Ling. "Ling, you scared me!" Ella yelled. Ling wrapped his arm around her.

"What the hell do you think your-"

"A young lady shouldn't be walking around in the dark."

"Shut up. I'm the same as I've always been! Just because I told you my secret doesn't mean you can treat me like a girl now!" Ella shouted before pushing Ling off and onto the ground.

"I am exactly the way I've always been! I didn't change! I am Edward Nicholas Elric! Ella Nicky Elric died a long time ago." Ella said before walking away.

Then she ran smack into Roy. He looked down at her and saw that she had been crying.

"Have you been..crying?" Roy asked.

"No! I haven't! If your going to treat me different then I'll kick your ass!" Ella shouted.

"I'm a gentleman. I treat a lady the way she is supposed to be treat-" Roy was cut off by Ella's fist.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Ella said before running away. Then she ran into Envy.

_Where the hell are they coming from? Air?_ She asked herself.

"Get the hell away from me." Ella said.

"Why should I?" Envy asked.

"Because, if you don't, then I'll introduce you to my automail." She said smirking a little.

"I don't want to." Envy said. Ella went to punch Envy, but Envy caught her fist.

"Get the hell away!" She yelled. Ling then ran over.

"Get away from her!" Then winked and Envy grinned as he knew the plan they had made.

"Why should I?" Envy asked.

"Because if you don't, then you'll be seriously hurt." Ling stated. Envy put his hands in the air.

"Fine. Have your girlfriend." Envy walked away.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Ella yelled blushing. Ling hugged her close and for some reason, Ella hugged him back. She even let him carry her.

She was too exhausted to protest. Ling brought her to an abandoned building. Ella's body guard chimeras from Briggs were there.

"Is he okay?" The Darius asked.

"Yeah, sh-_he's_ fine." Ling said setting the now sleeping Ella down on the floor. Ella's bindings chose then to become lose.

Ling smirked. "She just doesn't know how to do those right." Ling took off Ella's shirt letting her-not too large, not too small-breasts fall out of the ace bandages.

"W-wait! What's going on here?" Heinkel asked. Ling smirked.

"Simple! Ed's real name is Ella, and she's a girl!" Ling said smiling with his eyes shut.

Ling covered Ella back up as soon as possible and explained everything to Darius and Heinkel. Ling put Ella's ace bandages in his pocket so he could see her breasts when he woke up.

Everything was fine. Until Ella woke up the next morning.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I haven't been able to get over my grandmother's death, and I broke up with my girlfriend, and then I fainted, I sprained my knee, and I've been having health issues. Well, enjoy what I have so far, but I can't promise anything new for a while. R&R**


	7. Miniskirt, rape, and Hohenheim

**WARNING: There is a lot of Ed(Ella)Ling in this and it is sexy. If you don't like someone being, rubbed, fingered, wet, licked, moaning, ect. then don't read. Also! The miniskirt is BACK o.o**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Ella asked still drowsy. She looked around. They were at the abandoned house.

"Great, now I'm awake by myself." Ella said. She got up and looked around. She was a little glad that she was awake by herself. She could finally have some peace and fucking quiet.

Then she looked down and realized she was in a fucking skirt.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted. Ling, Darius, and Heinkel jumped up, now wide awake.

"Oh! I put you in that because I thought you would look sexy, and you do~!" Ling smiled.

Darius and Heinkel smirked and held Ella down against her will. She pushed against them screaming, but no one would hear because the house was, duh, abandoned.

Ling kissed Ella to get her to shut up. He slipped a finger inside of her panties. Ling rubbed Ella and smirked.

"Your so wet." He said.

"S-stop!" Ella shouted, but Ling continued.

Ling bent his head in between Ella's legs and licked her softly. Ella moaned a little and was losing this battle, and fast.

Ling fingered her before taking off his pants. Darius and Heinkel decided to wait outside until it was over, and Ella didn't really need to be held down anymore.

After all was done, Ling dressed Ella and walked outside to let Darius and Heinkel know that it was safe.

The next few days, Ella was always alert. She was desperately afraid of them doing that again.

* * *

They walked to the small town that Hohenheim was staying at. They needed him for the 'promised day'. When Hohenheim saw Ella he just about spat in disgust.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" He asked threateningly.

"Shut up, old man. We need you for the 'promised day' so your going to come and help us." Ella smirked inwardly.

"No, I'm not. What's that? A boy costume?" Hohenheim pointed at Ella's leather pants and dress shirt with her coat on over it. "You cant pretend to be the boy we wanted-no, _needed_."

"Shut up, you bastard! I can be whatever I want! There's no pretending. If you needed a boy so badly, then why didn't you stay after Alphonse was born? Why did you run off even though you knew you had a son at home. You knew that you had two children, waiting at home for their daddy."

Hohenheim slapped Ella.

"Shut the hell up, you wench! You bitch! You're a _whore_! With these men. Do you let them take advantage of you? How many abortions have you had so far? I bet your knocked up right now."

"Don't you ever…you shut your DAMN MOUTH!" Ella yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HELL I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH WITH KEEPING THIS SECRET! YOU MADE ME THINK THAT I SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR BEING FEMALE!" Ella ran out of breath and passed out, falling right into Ling's arms.

"Stay away from her until the 'promised day' is over." Ling said before taking her into an inn.

* * *

**I think that there is going to be one more chapter, but I will let you decide. Should I end it in the next chapter, or should I keep going. I need more ideas before I can do anything, though.**


	8. Promised Day

**WARNING SERIOUSLY READ IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!: This contains sexual content, and many spoilers to the last few episodes. It isn't EXACTLY like the last few episodes, but it is pretty damn close, and what I wanted to happen.**

* * *

Ling laid Ella on the floor in the abandoned house, and sat with her. He wondered to himself how he could awaken the young sleeping girl on the ground.

Then ling got an idea.

Ling made sure no one was looking, then-as quietly as possible-took off Ella's leather pants. He stuck his finger in Ella's lacy panties and started to rub her clit.

He could hear Ella's breath grow ragged. He dipped down inbetween her legs and stuck his tongue inside of her vagina. He then unzipped his own pants, throwing them to the side.

Ling's boxers were damp from pre-cum, and his erection was very painful. He felt a little guilty about doing this to her while she was asleep, but Ella seemed to like it.

As soon as Ling stuck is penis inside of Ella's vagina, her eyes fluttered open. They weren't wide and scared like Ling had anticipated. They were more like…glazed in…passion?

She _really _seemed to be enjoying this.

Ling moved his penis inside of her and outside of her in a rhythm. Ella was now wide awake and moaning his name.

Ling couldn't help but be turned on. The way she moaned it was just…just so…_hot_! A few minutes later, he came inside of her.

Ling and Ella spent most of the time before the 'promised day' cleaning up their mess and blushing whenever they looked at each other.

* * *

It was the 'promised day'. Ella wore her hair in a braid. She had a dark blue tank top on, and leather pants. She was bleeding heavily from the dwarf in the flask homunculus.

She had gotten her arm back thanks to Al being in the gate, but she was worried sick on whether he would come back or not. If she wasn't focusing on fighting for her life, she probably would have cried.

* * *

Ella finally beat the dwarf in the flask homunculus to the ground. Ling was on the ground from when Greed left his body. Everyone was staring at the thing that was Greed.

"Shut the fuck up." He said before going into the dwarf in the flask homunculus.

"Al!" Ella shouted. She ran over to where the armor was and sat there trying to figure out what to do. She thought and thought, but nothing came to mind.

"Ella, I'm sure Al will be fine. You can do it." Ling said.

"No! I'm his big sister and I have to protect him. It's my job. It's my job that mom gave to me! The only one she ever gave me!" Ella screamed. Ling saw the tears in her eyes.

Ling gently caressed Ella's face, and hugged her as she cried. Ella didn't even care that everyone they knew was around them. She just wanted her little brother.

All of the sudden, Ella jumped up. "I have an idea!" She said. Then she got a stick. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm from the metal being infused with the skin, but she didn't mind. Not right now, anyway. Not until she had her little brother back.

* * *

**I'm sorry it sucks, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I'm sorry it's short! Please don't kill me! My friend Lizzy is already trying T.T **

**Anyway!~ To those of you reading, "What could have been" I haven't updated in 2 weeks because I am a lazy sucker. I'm really trying, but my mom just went back to school, and she needs help with the kids around the house. I can't do it by myself, so my brother is also taking time out of his day to help me. Sorry!**


	9. 2 Years later

**I planned for this to be the last chapter, but I decided to change my mind, because I am so awesomatoligical. The ending isn't exactly like the actual brotherhood, but I think it's how it should have been if it was LingEd. So without further ado here is chapter 8~!**

* * *

After the human transmutation that Ella preformed to get Al's body back was over, she felt incredibly weak. She wanted to see her brother's eyes. She wanted to see her brother in his natural body.

Sure, she saw it at the gate, but she wanted to see him again. Ella still couldn't believe she did it.

Ella sat with Ling, Roy sat with Riza-still staring at Ella mind you-and Envy was dead. He was dead after all the trouble Ella went through with him.

Ella felt her eyes droop, and almost fell into unconsciousness, but then Al's eyes snapped open. Ella jumped up and held her little brother's arms.

"Alphonse!" She shouted. Everyone surrounded Alphonse who was wrapped up in a jacket, and laying on the ground.

"Good to have you back, Al." Ling smiled.

"Ling?" Ella asked.

"Yeah?" Ling asked back.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."

They both kissed passionately and everyone 'awed' in the background.

* * *

2 Years later, everything was getting back to normal. Ella and Alphonse walked around through Central looking for Darius and Heinkel.

"I'm telling you they were at the _other _restaurant!" Ella shouted at Al.

"No they aren't! They are at the sandwich shop remember?" Al was getting a little annoyed with his older sister, but they were close as ever.

"Sister, are you on your period?" Al asked. Ella turned bright red.

"I AM NOT!" She shouted making a few people stare. "YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO KNOW EVEN IF I WAS!"

"Well I do keep track of your cycle since you are to careless to do so yourself. Ling also does, and so does Winry. We all have to because you don't, and we know how you are with Ling. You also don't like to use any types of birth control." Al explained making Ella's head spin.

"What?"

"Exactly." Al smiled. "Come to think of it, it's time for you to have your period anyway…so I assume your on it?"

"Nope."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOPE'?" Al's eyes were widened as they walked into the sandwich shop where Darius and Heinkel were, but they also had Ling there too.

"Hey Ling!" Ella shouted as she ran over to Ling and sat with him at the table.

"Hey Ella. How are you doing?" Ling asked back.

"Ling, you don't have to call me Ella. The entire world knows I'm female, and I like being called Ed."

"I know, what were you and Al talking about?" Ling asked curiosity overwhelming him.

"Oh, we were talking about my period." Darius and Heinkel spit out their drinks. They did _not _want to know about female things.

"Yeah, your supposed to be on your period right now, right?"

"No, I'm not on it right now."

"B-but your supposed to be."

"I guess it wanted me to be happy this month."

"Do you know what missing your period means?"

"Um…missing my period?" Ella was wondering what the big deal was about.

"See Al, this is what she gets for not giving her the talk." Darius said laughing. Al blushed.

"I wasn't supposed to do it! Roy did it!" Al put his hands over his face to cover up the blush which you could still clearly see.

"What does it mean?" Ella shouted.

"It means you might be pregnant…and with us not using birth control, there's a _huge _possibility of you being pregnant." Ling said.

"Well…shouldn't we go check or something?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, let's go to your gynecologist." Ling said.

"I'm coming with!" Al shouted.

"I have a gynecologist?" Ella asked.

* * *

**I really loved how Ella asked that she had a gynecologist. With her period and stuff, I don't keep track of my cycle, my brother does and my boyfriend did before we broke up. When I had a girlfriend she also kept track, but we broke up too. I don't have a gynecologist, but if I did I would ask if I had one _all the time_. It would be funny. R&R**


	10. Dead halt?

**Yes, my laptop charger is broken, but I found a loop hole on my desktop. Yay! Now I can only update the non-sexual stories (I don't know if I have any sexual stories up at the moment) and I can only update once in a while. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Ella sat in the stirrups with a sigh. She didn't understand why Ling and Al were making such a big deal out of this. Ling talked to the doctor.

"We are going to take a sonogram to see if there are any problems with your uterus." The old doctor said. He rubbed gel on Ella's abdomen, and a black picture with a white peanut showed on the screen of the small TV.

"Well, as you can see, the black area is your uterus," The doctor pointed at the black background. Ling held Ella's hand tightly. "and the white form is a fetus." The doctor finished.

Ling's mouth would have touched the floor if possible, and Ella looked pale, and shocked.

* * *

Later when the two got home, they sat down on the couch with Alphonse, and began to talk.

"Al, I'm pregnant." Ella said.

"Congratulations, Ella! Good job, Ling, you managed to get my eighteen-year old sister knocked up." Al said sarcastically.

"Guys, I don't want this baby." Ella said quietly.

"Sister, you _do_ want this baby." Al said.

"No, Al. I think I want an abortion." Ella said seriously.

"An a-abortion?" Ling asked.

"It's _my_ body, so it's _my_ decision." Ella argued. Al stood from the couch.

"Sister, you can get an abortion if you want, but I wont be happy about it." Al said walking to his room, and shutting the door.

"Ella, I know it's your body, but it;s my baby too. Tell me _why_ you want an abortion." Ling said.

"I'm eighteen-years old, I want to quit the military, and go to college. I want to be a scientist, I want to wait until I'm married to have a baby." Ella explained.

"So, let's get married!" Ling shouted.

"NO! I don't want to have a baby at my age! I don't even want kids! Maybe eventually, but _not_ now!" Ella shouted with a look of fear.

Ella quickly ran to her room, and picked up her phone, making an appointment at the abortion clinic.

"Hello, my name is Ella Elric, and I would like an abortion." Ella said teary eyed.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will take a while, but I'm on a role with this, so it might be sooner than you think.**


	11. Everyone knows

**Alright, finished this chapter, but I wont update for at least a week or so. Maybe shorter, maybe longer. Not exactly sure. Just keep on your computers, and keep reading. Wait for more, but I understand if you get bored waiting.**

* * *

Ella sat in the abortion clinic on a Monday morning. She managed to leave the house before Al woke up. Ella had tears dunning down her face, and could feel a small pain in her stomach. She felt so...horrible. So...weak. She felt guilty. Once her name was called, she felt anxiety.

She laid on the small table, and was asked how far along she was by the doctor that looked somewhat evil to her. "Five weeks." She said quietly. She heard the doctor washing his hands, and she jumped up, and _ran_ out of the clinic. She felt guilty for even _considering _getting an abortion.

Ella ran home, and saw Ling and Al arguing. "Guys!" Ella shouted. Ling, and Al both looked at her. "I'm keeping the baby." She said with a smile.

Ella laid on her bed at nine PM, thinking about if she could handle being a mother, or not. Ling was staying the night, and crawled on top of her, them both sharing a passionate kiss.

Ella gently pushed him off, and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Ling, is that offer for marriage still up?" Ella asked.

"Of course." ling said plainly.

"Good, because we're getting married before this baby comes, and we should find our own place. Al hates Central anyway, he can go to Rezembool with Winry or something." Ella said kissing Ling on the lips this time.

* * *

The next morning, Ella packed a small bag full of her prenatal vitamins she was supposed to take, and a bottle of ginger Ale, with some saltine crackers. She wore her long golden hair in a messy bun, and mostly black to cover up any showing parts.

Ella began paperwork at seven AM, and started to feel nauseous around eight AM.

Ella then used Mustang's personal trash can (on purpose) to have her first symptom of pregnancy in.

Mustang's crew crowded Ella when she was finished.

"Ella, are you alright?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no big deal."

"No big deal, your sick!" Breda shouted.

"Guys, I'm fine." Ella tried to say, but Mustang already had a doctor on the phone.

"I'm pregnant." Ella blurted.

Breda dropped his pack of donuts, Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth. Riza's gun fell out of her hands, Roy dropped the phone. And poor Black Hayate was dropped by Fuery.

"Your what?" Roy asked.

"Pregnant." Ella replied happily. Roy just signed and patted her shoulder.

"Are you getting married to Ling?"

"How did you know-?"

"There are security cameras, and I do watch them. I don't advise sex on my desk." Roy cut her off.

* * *

**I loved how I ended it, but alas, I must do a time skip in the next chapter. Sorry guys, but I might make a short story on what happened before the time skip after I am done writing this. **


	12. To be

**This didn't take as long as I thought, but I've been having some power difficulties, so the next chapter will take longer.**

* * *

Ella was eight months pregnant, and trying on wedding dresses. Winry was helping along with Riza.

"Are you drinking milk to help the baby?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, it was either that or take a shot of steroids every dat, so I just drink one cup of milk at every meal. Ling said it would be okay, I just want to know if she'll be alright if she pops out earlu." Ella explained.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Winry asked.

"Renee Daphne Yao." Ella said happily. She picked a long white gown that had short clear sleeves with flowers on them, and a small white flower was to be put in her hair. Her long golden hair was going to be in a cute messy bun with a braid along the top. Curled locks would be down to her shoulders.

She would have make-up to make her eyes smoky, and her lips would be painted red.

On the day of the wedding, Ella was throwing up. Something she hadn't done since her third month of pregnancy.

"Ella, are you alright in there?" Winry asked knocking on the door. Winry was dressed in a midnight blue dress that went down to her ankles with black little shoes. Her hair was down, and lightly curled, and she was wearing a gold necklace. Riza was dressed the same.

"Just nervous." Ella said flushing the toilet, and coming out.

* * *

Once the wedding started, Ella walked down the isle. Once the ceremony was over, they all went to Ella and Ling's new house that they bought. The reception was wonderful, and Ella and Ling had a fantastic honeymoon that night.

The next afternoon, Ella went in for a doctors appointment with Ling. Ella laid down on the small table for a sonogram.

She held onto Ling's hand as their little girl popped on the screen. The little girl she wanted to kill eight months ago.

"Your baby is just fine." The doctor said, letting the couple return home. Later that night at four AM, Ella was still awake.

"Steaks sound good. Do you think we could have steaks for breakfast?" Ella asked. Ling groaned and rolled over to her.

"Are you hungry? You must be, you woke up thinking about steaks. Let me go make some, and then we'll see if you will sleep."

"No, it's not that I'm hungry. I just...feel...uncomfortable." Ella groaned.

"The doctor said to lay on your left side." Ling said.

"I'm uncomfortable on my left side, and my right sides no good. Maybe the doctor will tell me something when we go see him today."

Ling went to make breakfast, and came back to see Ella packing a bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just packing a bag for the hospital, making sure we have everything."

"Hospital? Not doctor's office?"

Ella smiled. "He told us to meet him at the hospital. I think this is it."

"Did your water break? Are you in labor? Dear god woman why didn't you say anything?"

"Let's go." Ella said glowing, their hands entwining.

* * *

**Enjoy this bliss while you have it. I am going to give you a little hint, and tell you that there is going to be a twist in the next chapter.**


	13. Or not to be

**I feel like a douche on how short this is, but I wanted it over with as soon as possible. Tissues!**

* * *

Ella walked into the delivery room alone. Al and Winry got a call that the baby was coming. They spread the word. Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Riza, Roy, Al, and Winry showed up to Ling and a black haired nurse with fogged up glasses.

"Ling!" Winry and Al shouted together running over. "What happened?" Winry asked.

"I'm sorry. Ella's find, but the baby...the baby passed away." The nurse said. "Ling and Ella, Ling and Ella will never be the same again."

"Roy, Ella would like to see you." As soon as the words came from Ling's mouth, Roy was in Ella's room, hugging her.

"Ella, I'm so sorry." Roy rocked her slowly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, you know." Ella said, her tear stained face turning to him. "I didn't do anything...I didn't...that's what they told me!" Ella cried loudly.

"It's not your fault.

"Do they know what caused it?" Winry asked Ling.

"They don't know. They said in thirty percent of cases they never know." Ling said.

"Did they let you hold her?" Al asked.

"Yeah. They let me hold her, and they let Ella hold her, and then they took her away." Ling started to cry.

Ling walked into the room, and Roy left. Ling laid in bed with Ella, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

**Again, really sorry on how short this is!**


	14. 3 months later

**This isn't as long as I would have hoped, but I just wanted it posted so bad. So enjoy to your hearts content, and I will try to update longer next time!~**

* * *

Ella laid in bed with messy long hair, and dead golden eyes. She was dressed in a large grey sweat shirt, and red sweat pants. It had been three months since she lost the baby, but she hadn't bothered to lose any weight. She had donuts on her night stand instead of pregnancy books, and alchemic texts.

Ling stood in the doorway staring at her. Al had moved into the guest room to help with Ella, and her depression.

Ling was depressed, also. His love was sad, and he couldn't do anything to fix it. If he tried to hold her, she would push him away. If he talked to her about it, she blew up. She wouldn't even talk to Al or Winry about it.

"Ella," Ling croaked.

"Yeah?" Ella asked slowly.

"I'm going to work." Ling said. He had started a job at the sandwich shop he went to frequently with Darius and Heinkel.

"Have fun." Ella whispered.

"Okay..." Ling trailed off, and left for work.

Ella cried, and ate all day, watching TV, and Al walk around. Eventually, Ling came home with meat that he cooked for dinner, and they ate at the small three seated table on the back porch.

"What did you two do today?" Ling asked to start conversation.

"I went, and sat in the baby's nursery today." Ella said.

"It's not healthy to sit in the baby's nursery." Ling said.

"I was only paying my respects. She would have been three months old today. Don't you care about our baby?" Ella looked offended. "Look, Ling. I know you only got married to me because of the baby, but just leave if you don't love me." Ella stormed off to her and Ling's room.

Ling slept on the couch that night.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm giving you guys the choice on the next chapter.**

**Should Ling leave Ella? Should he stay? Should Ella commit suicide from being so depressed about the baby, or should she get help? Review, and let me know what she should do! You have until Monday the the 4th!**


	15. One thing left to do

**Finally finished with this chapter.**

* * *

Ella sat at the table early in the morning. It was only 6 AM, but she couldn't sleep. She was sitting on the porch alone.

Ling walked towards the table, and sat down.

"Do you think our baby is staring at us? Watching us from somewhere else?" Ella asked.

"Well, I like to think that all people we knew that died are watching, and taking care of us from somewhere else that we can't be sure about." Ling smiled.

"She's just a little baby. An innocent defenceless baby, and I'm her mother. I don't even know if she's hurting, or scared, crying, if she wants her mama. She's all alone." Ella started to cry.

"Well, I like to think that your mother is taking care of her, and she's safe and sound. That they're watching us together, and your mom can say, 'You see your mom? She used to have your uncle Al drink her milk for her at the table because she didn't like it.'" Ling said smiling.

He kissed Ella, and they cuddled together until dawn, falling asleep on the front porch together.

* * *

The next morning, Ling had his bags packed, and ready to go. Ella was shocked beyond belief. She just lost a baby. Something she didn't even know she had wanted until it was there.

But this baby...she meant so much to her. The baby was made from her, and the one she loved. She still loved him. But the fact that he didn't love her back just made her _think_ about suicide.

She didn't want to abandon her baby brother. But if the one that she loved left her, she wouldn't know what to do. She would have lost _two _people that she loved.

Two of the three that meant most to her. She just couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the _hate _that Ling felt towards her.

She felt his glare whenever she turned around. Ella couldn't stand waking up every day, with someone who hated her laughing in her bed. What happened to the vows they recited on their wedding day?

"Ling, I'll give you as much sex as you want. I'll suck up my pain, and emotions. I'll make you love me again. Just give me another few months of your time." Ella said crying.

"I can't." Ling groaned. They kissed, and it got steamy.

After they had sex, and Ling was asleep, Ella knew there was only one thing left to do.

"Dr. James, is it too soon for me to be trying to get pregnant again?" There was a pause. "Thank you."

She knew there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

**That was a little more dramatic than I had hoped it would be. Well, review or you'll have nightmares.**


	16. The last waltz

**Can't believe I made this to fifteen chapters! Well, sadly, this is the last chapter. Enjoy it while you can, I think it's one of the longest chapters I ever made.**

* * *

"Ling there's something I need to talk to you about." Ella said quietly.

"What is it?" Ling asked. It had been a month, since she had offered him sex at any time which he took full advantage of. That had helped her plan a whole lot more.

"Ling, I think I might be pregnant...again.." Ella said slowly. Ling's mouth would have touched the floor if possible.

"Did you take a test?" Ling squeaked.

"I bought one, but I haven't taken it yet. I'll take it now." Ella said walking into the bathroom. Ling stood in front of her. "What? You want to watch me pee? They have websites for that." Ella said begore pushing him out.

Ella walked out before the result popped in the window. She couldn't see it just yet.

"It's only been four months. How could this have happened?" Ling asked himsef.

"Ling.." Ella said tiredly standing in front of him.

"What did it say?" Ling asked panicking.

"Didn't process my pee yet." Ella said before leaving the room. Ling walked into the bathroom, and picked up the pregnancy test before looking at the test result.

_'Pregnant'_

Ling sat at the cough staring at the test. He couldn't have a baby. He thought that before when Ella had first fallen pregnant, but now he felt differently over it. He knew how hard it would be if their baby didn't make it again.

Ella would be broken forever, was all Ling was thinking.

"Ella, can we talk about this baby?" Ling asked from across the house. Ella walked in from the baby nursery.

"It was positive?" She asked shocked. She couldn't take care of the baby. At least that's what she thought before she heard the sentence, "I think you should get an abortion."

"NO! I will _not_ get rid of _our_ baby. No matter what you say or do." Ella knew Ling wouldn't leave her alone with his baby.

"Alright, but we need to get you to the doctor as soon as possible. It's a good thing we still have the baby nursery." Ling sighed. Ella smiled happily.

* * *

**Four months later**

Ella was five months pregnant. She had felt the little kicks, and her belly was growing. She hadn't had morning sickness after the first month.

Ella walked slowly into the doctor's office by herself. She was going to find out the baby's gender. Ling would have been there, but he had started working full time.

He and Ella were still paying off their debt to the hospital from when they lost their first baby. Ella laid down on the table, and her doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ella, I know that this is going to be hard to hear, but this baby, there's something wrong with it. The baby has developed some sort of unknown hormone, or infection. Now, there is absolutely no chance this baby will die. This baby is killing you." The doctor looked down on the pregnant eighteen year old.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor got the ultrasound monitor ready, and began the sonograhm.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy. He is even more healthy than normal with him feeding off your intestines." The doctor smiled sadly.

Ella walked home in a daze. She couldn't tell Ling that she was dying. That their child was slowly feeding off of her. Ella cried softly when she reached her home.

Alphonse had moved back in with Winry around Ella's third month of her pregnancy. Ling came over an hour later to Ella crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Ling asked worried.

"T-The baby-" Ella stopped dead in her tracks. Blood came from in-between Ella's legs. Ling quickly rushed Ella to the hospital, and called Al.

During the delivery, Ling had been told about the baby. They ended up doing a caesarian section on Ella.

They opened the womb. A baby was squirming around with another baby's remains. The doctor quickly removed the baby, and the remains.

Ella awoke a week later in a daze. She didn't remember the delivery. Ling was sitting next to her holding a small bundle of a baby.

"Is that him?" Ella asked tiredly.

"Yeah." Ling whispered. The baby started to make small sounds. "He wants to see his mama." Ling smiled sadly.

"Ling," Ella started with all seriousness. "What happened during the delivery?" Ella asked with shock.

"You were pregnant with twins...As soon as you conceived, this one started to feed off the other. That's why our other little boy was never detected on the ultrasound." Ling choked a sob.

Ella shut her eyes slowly.

"The doctor said if you don't get enough rest, you might get sick. I should probably go now. The doctors are going to preform surgery to help with your lost intestines." Ling took the baby out, and Ella smiled lightly.

* * *

**Four years later.**

Ling held his four year old son in his arms. The young boy had golden eyes, and black spiky hair. He was thin, and small for his age.

"Andrew, give your mommy the present you made her for her birthday." Ling said with a sad smile.

Snow covered the small grave.

Andrew placed a heart shaped flower on the grave. "I made it from alchemy, mommy!" Andrew shouted with happiness. "I can do it without a circle, and everything!" Ling put a hand on the boy's head.

"We better be going now. Happy birthday, love." Ling said sadly.

* * *

_The doctors walked out of the operation room. "She'll be just fine. She just needs some rest." The doctors smiled. They evacuated the operation room, and only a short day later, Ling was told she passed away during the night._

_Ling held his newborn son at his wife's funeral, both of them bawling, and longing for Ella's delicate, yet sometimes hard and strong face._

_Al and Winry sobbed like never before. To think something like this could happen so fast. So sudden. In a matter of seconds, a life they knew and loved was taken away forever. _

_Ella Mary Elri Yao._

**End.**

* * *

**Well that was pretty long in my eyes. Leave a review, or I'll burn your house down...if you leave a review, you'll feel the magical gift of giving charity reviews...no flames, please...I think that about covers it. Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
